jerseyliciousfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Blois Sharpe
Olivia Blois Sharpe is the lead make up artist at both Gatsby and Anthony Roberts Salon. Olivia was born and raised in Montville, New Jersey. (Born on September 13, 1987.) 25 years old. She attended Montville Township High School with Jackie Bianchi, who is Olivia's childhood friend and stylist at Anthony Roberts Salon. Olivia described herself as a feisty tomboy growing up, it wasn't until middle school that she started to get into makeup and hair. In high school, she would wear sparkly bras exposed with what she was wearing. She was not afraid to be gaudy. She wanted to go to beauty school, but her mother insisted that she goes to college. She went to County College of Morris, where she studied fashion, art history and design. Then she went to beauty school and graduated from Christine Valmy International School of Beauty. Alongside, Olivia mentioned that she loves to sing and loved playing the drums, snowboarding and played alot of sports her community had to offer. She was in many high school plays, joined photography and videography clubs to shine her inner diva and creativity. And she is enjoying life the best she can! Jerseylicious Season 1 In "Jersey Style Invasion" . She is invited to an open house and is chosen between her and some other girl to be the new makeup artist. In "Pain is Beauty" Olivia is at her first day of work but tensions start when Tracy invites Lorenzo to come to the salon. In "Jersey Video Vixens" Olivia gets picked to be the star of a commercial. In "Jersey Girl Brawl" Olivia is in a competition to see who is the salon spy. In " I Don't Want To Lose My Nails" Olivia and Tracy are taken to New York City to go to Warren Tricomi's salon to get a make under. In "What Would AlexaDate" Olivia goes on a double date with Alexa. Then Alexa takes Olivia to one of her weddings. In "Getting Sauced in Jersey" Olivia works on a Locks of Love charity event with Tracy . Briella gets Tracy fired so Olivia has to clear up the air. In "Cover Catastrohe" Olivia plans a fashion show for a new line of Glam Fairy called Glammy Girl. Season 2 In "Bronzer,Babies,and Breakups" Olivia was supposed to be at a Gatsby event at 4:00 but she was busy at at Glam Fairy event so she ended up being late because she didn't have a car. She gets a little black car then goes to do a photoshot for Christy. In "Jersey Boss" Olivia is running for the management position for Christy but Alexa does want her to do it. In "Baby Mama,Baby Drama" Olivia is helping Tracy and Gigi plan Christy's surprise baby shower. In "Shore Nuff" Olivia goes with Gigi,Tracy,and Alexa to Atlantic City. In "Boobs Are the New Black" Olivia comes in with short black shorts that she claims were not booty shorts. This ends up making Gayle establish a dress code. Now Olivia has to wear all black to work. When Gayle bands accersories Olivia goes to the clients houses to sign a petiton. They end up getting rid of the dress code. In "Party Psycho" Season 3 Olivia and Tracy have to work together and host Gatsby 2 Go events which is an on-site hair and make-up business. Olivia, Doria and Gigi hosted a plus size event for bigger ladies to make them feel pretty. Olivia also sings the theme song for the show. Season 4 To Be Added Fashion SAY "NO" TO THE DRESS: "I'm not a dress person. There is no thought process behind a dress. You just put it on and go. I'd rather wear an outfit. With an outfit, you can pick the top and bottoms. There's more to an outfit. Even though I'm girlie, I'm not a girlie girl who wears dresses. I was a huge tomboy growing up, and I think that shows." ANIMAL ATTRACTION: "I love wearing leopard and cheetah. But I wouldn't wear them head-to-toe. I'd prefer them as accents, whether it's shoes, a top or accessories." MIX UP: "When it comes to animal prints, you have to be careful not to mix patterns that are too similar because it clashes. That goes for all prints, such as argyle and plaid. You shouldn't mix leopard and cheetah. That looks bad." WATCH OUT!: "I love accessories that you can see a mile away. Right now, I'm into watches—big, blinged-out, colorful watches. I have one to match every outfit. It's fun to take something manly and make it feminine. I wear a man's watch, like a big, big watch. It's a twist to an outfit. I like having such a girlie outfit and throwing in a big watch." AROUND THE WAY GIRL: "I love wearing bamboo door-knockers, like straight-from-the-'80s earrings. They're great because you can go into a beauty supply store and get them for $3. I like to stock up and buy 15 pairs at once. They have triangle ones, square ones, heart-shaped ones and circular ones. My two Spanish, gay best friends make fun of me because of my earrings. They call me Miss Chongalicious. I think it means ghetto Spanish girl." her email is livia@aol.com Trivia * Olivia has OCD, she has to wear the same amount of rings and braclets on each side of her arms or she feels unbalanced. * Olivia plays the drums Gallery Olivia-blois-sharpe-jerseylicious.jpg olivia blois sharpe.jpg tracy and olivia.jpg Zebra.jpg Liv and tra.jpg Babyshower.jpg Tumblr lodnjfAiGI1qdpzl4o1 500.jpg Jerseylicious-Mikey-and-Olivia.jpg !2.jpg Mikey olivia .jpg Jerseylicious+in+the+NYC+HeUwuav9EeDl.jpg Tracy-olivia-alexa.jpg Teamolivia1.jpg Olivia11.jpg Olivia and alexa.jpg 48132-jerseylicious olivia sharpe crop-landscape-534x0.jpg jersey fight.jpg Olivia Season 4.jpg Category:Cast Category:Female Category:Make-Up Artist